Little Red Riding Hood, Hetalia style
by ScarlettAngel2
Summary: The fairy-tale of Little Red Riding Hood, with the characters of Hetalia and a few little twists added.


**Author's note:  
This is my first story, so I hope you all like it! English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes. Other than that, I hope I have gotten the characters right. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: Changed the lay-out so it matches my current one.**

xoxox

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Chibitalia. He lived at the edge of the woods with his caretaker Austria and his sort-of-sister Hungary. One day, Austria called him out. "I called your grandfather this morning, but he did not pick up the phone. He might be sick, Italy."

"You mean Grandpa Rome?" asked Chibitalia, tears welling up in his eyes.

Austria nodded. "Hungary made some snacks for him, and I want you to go bring it over to his house."

"Is there pasta?" the boy asked.

"No. Now go, and I don't want to hear anything more about pasta!"

"Chibitalia sobbed. He picked up the basket with snacks for Grandpa Rome, and was about to enter the woods.

"Wait Italy!" Hungary came running after him. "You mustn't leave the path, okay?"

Chibitalia understood, and ventured into the forest. Humming to himself, he looked at his surroundings. He had always thought the forest was a beautiful place. Oh, if only he had his painting equipment with him! He saw bunnies and little birds and… Wait, was that a unicorn? Chibitalia could not belief his eyes. There was an actual unicorn in the forest! The child immediately forgot Hungary's warning and left the path to inspect the creature up close. Only, when he had reached it, it had suddenly disappeared.  
"Hello?" Chibitalia asked. No answer came.

xoxox

Behind a tree, England and the unicorn were crouching.

"Why did you do that, you wanker! You're not supposed to bloody intervene with the story!"

"Sorry England, I won't do it again," the unicorn apologized.

xoxox

Chibitalia looked around. Now which way was the path again? He was soon distracted by a patch of flowers, and happily skidded over to go pick some.

From behind a tree, the child had caught a wild beast's eye.  
"Ohnonhonhonhonhon, this looks very interesting, non?" France whispered to himself.

xoxox

"_Wait a minute, why do you make me sound like a pervert?!"_

_Because you are one France! Now get back to work!_

_"Mon Dieu…"_

xoxox

France crept up to the child before clearing his throat. "Bonjour, little one! What are you doing out in ze forest all by yourself?"

Chibitalia was startled, and slowly looked up at the blonde. "

France smiled reassuringly. "No need to be afraid! I am a friend! My name is France."

Chibitalia smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you!"

"So, what is in zhat basket?" France asked.

"Some cookies for my Grandpa Rome! He is very sick, and I want him to get well soon."

This sparked France's interest. A sick man, all by himself?  
"And where does your grand-père live, mon ami?"

"In the middle of the forest by the river! But… I don't really know where I am…"  
The child looked around, worried that he wouldn't be able to find the path again.

The Frenchman smiled slyly. "Ze path is right over there, if zhat is what you are looking for! Mes excuses, I have to go now!"  
France left the child by himself, running up to the river as fast as he could. He had an appetite for some nice flesh right know, and as soon as the kid got to the house as well, he would make a fine desert! France laughed. "Ohnonhonhonhonhon!"

xoxox

England shivered.

"What is it?" the unicorn asked.

"I have this strange feeling that that bloody Frog is up to no good again…"

xoxox

Chibitalia had found the path again, and was now merrily on his way to Grandpa Rome's house. After he reached the top of a hill, he could see smoke coming out of the chimney. "Grandpa Rome!" he smiled to himself.

The child ran up to the house, and knocked the door. No answer came.

"Grandpa Rome? Are you there?"

Chibitalia pushed the door, and to his surprise it was unlocked. He peeked inside.

"Grandpa Rome?"

He was astonished. On the floor was a knocked-out France, Grandpa Rome was sound asleep in his bed, and Holy Rome was standing furiously in the middle of the room.

xoxox

_Cut, cut, cut! Holy Rome, what are you doing? You are supposed to come rescue Italy and his grandfather after he has arrived, not before!_

_"I couldn't take it! That pervert France is not allowed to touch my Italy! And who is this 'he' you keep talking about?!"_

_*sigh* Fine, SHE._

_"Holy Rome… Did you do this for me?"_

_"Italy…"_

_Okay, we are going to do this again! And this time, let France do his thing before you show up!_

_"But…"_

_No buts! Okay, everybody ready? And… action!_

xoxox

So Chibitalia saw smoke coming out of the chimney, and he ran up to his grandfather's house. He knocked the door, and this time an answer DID come. "

Chibitalia entered the room, and quickly went to his grandfather's bedroom. "Grandpa Rome, are you there? Are you all right?"

France was lying in his grandfather's bed, completely in disguise. He coughed a bit sickly and smiled at the child. "Come in, my grandson! I see you have brought something?"

France had a hard time disguising his accent, but he did the best he could. Chibitalia went up to Rome's bed, and looked up at the man. He tilted his head.  
"Grandpa Rome, you sound strange."

"But of course! I am very sick." He coughed again, hoping the child would fall for his tricks.

Chibitalia put the basket down. "I brought you some snacks!"

"That is very nice," France smiled.

After closer inspection, Chibitalia frowned. "You are not Grandpa Rome!"

France cursed at being discovered, and quickly leapt out of the bed. Startled, Chibitalia raced for the door. But France was faster, and blocked his way.

"What have you done to Grandpa Rome!" Chibitalia cried, knees buckling and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Honhonhonhonhon, what did I not do to him!"

_Enter your own disturbing fantasies here._

France cornered the scared child, drool leaking from his mouth.

"You look very sweet, mon chère… Why won't you come and give France a hug?"

"No!" Chibitalia cried, shaking his head firmly. Big soppy tears rolled down.

"Too bad, it's too late for you!"

Just as France bent down to leap at the frightened child, someone kicked in the door.

"France, you bastard! My patience has run out!"

Holy Rome pulled out his sword and kicked France's ass. Chibitalia sat in the corner crying, not sure about what was going on. After Holy Roman Empire had finished beating France to a pulp, he went to check on him.  
"Are you all right?"

Chibitalia sniffled, and nodded. No harm was done. Holy Rome started blushing, not sure what to do know. He looked around frantically, until he found what he had been looking for. The boy pulled out a handkerchief, and gave it to Chibitalia. Here you go."

"Thank you!" the child smiled.

Holy Rome blushed fiercely and looked away, not sure how to reply to the child's sincerity. France let out a pained moan, and Holy Rome kicked him in the gut.  
"Be quiet you pervert!"

xoxox

England suddenly felt satisfied somehow.

xoxox

"But… Where is Grandpa Rome?" Chibitalia wondered.

A sound could be heard from the bathroom. Suddenly, the door opened and there was the man himself, dressed only in a towel.

"Grandpa Rome!" Chibitalia said happily.

"Italy, how nice to see you!"

The child leapt into his arms, and Rome hugged him tight.

"Wait… So France didn't do anything to you?" Holy Rome questioned.

"France?" Roman Empire saw the unconscious Frenchman.

"What on earth is he doing here? Good thing he didn't come into the bathroom, I would have kicked his ass!"

Turns out Roman Empire was not sick at all, he had just fallen asleep in his bathtub and therefore couldn't answer the phone. The three made pasta together, and enjoyed the rest of the evening in good company. France had escaped as soon as he saw the change, England continued to live in the forest with his imaginary friends-

_They are not imaginary!_

-his REAL friends, and Austria was wondering whether or not it had been a smart idea to send out a little girl into the woods all by herself (even though Italy is clearly a boy, get a clue Austria!).

And they all lived happily ever after. Well, at least until the next time France would try anything again.

xoxox

Words:

Mon Dieu: my God  
Bonjour: hello  
Grand-père: grandfather  
Mon ami: my friend  
Mes excuses: my apologies  
Mon chère: my sweet


End file.
